Disturbances:Avenging Lexi
by NcisLover14
Summary: Lexi asked for revenge.She got it.Jenny messed with the wrong girl and Gibbs shows her why.Contains spanking of an adult.Don't like?Don't read!I don't own anything except Lexi!You might wanna read the first one 'Disturbances' to really get what happened!


**Hey guys!Okay so, I got some PMs and reviews saying that I CANNOT end 'Disturbances' just like that!Sooo I gave you an aftermath!Here it is!Enjoy!You might wanna read 'Disturbances' before this one to actually understand but other than that, enjoy!I sadly don't own anything except Lexi!(PS-I'm writing another story where the family goes on a short vacation before Lexi goes off to school!It'll be up in no time!)-Ally out! :)**

Gibbs watches as his goddaughter walks off to bed and chuckles.

"Okay then...time for revenge"he says to himself.

He finishes his coffee and peeks over to where Jen was quietly reading a book.A devious smirk plays on his lips.

He had just the idea of avenging Lexi.

Gibbs nonchalantly walks over to where Jen was sitting, silently sits down on the couch and turns on the TV;LOUDLY.

Jens head snaps up to the loud sound and she looks over to Gibbs who flips the channel to a football game.

"Jethro..."

He keeps his focus on the game.

"Jethro...!"

He ignores her even more.

"JETHRO!"she yells;he still doesn't budge.

"JETHRO I am TRYING to read!"

"Read in the room...I'm watching the-oh come on!TACKLE HIM!"

By this time, Jen was BEYOND irritated;She tries to go back to reading with little success.

Gibbs sneaks a sideways glance at her and inwardly laughs;Her face was almost as red as her hair and her friendly light green eyes were a dark emerald that flashed dangerously;that and she was mumbling some VERY polite words to herself...oh yeah, she was pissed it wouldn't take much to have her _really_ blow up.

"Jethro, I can see you're I enjoying this..."

'Oh you have no idea' Gibbs thought.

"But I am trying to read...so if you would just please turn that down?"Jen tried as calm as she could muster but her voice shook with impatience.

Gibbs, of course, ignored her again; Jen saw that twinkle in his eyes and her temper flared.

Jen got up with her book in her hands and walked to the kitchen.

Gibbs chuckles quietly.'Check and mate' he thinks in triumph.

He enjoys his triumph silently...until a hardcover book flies by him, narrowly missing his head;He gets up, turns off the television and faces the fiery redhead who stood staring daggers at him.

"Jenny"

"Yes Jethro?" She answers defiantly crossing her arms.

"You crossed the line"He says sternly.

"Didn't know there _was_ one Jethro"she answers sarcastically.

"You know that I'm gonna spank you for that right?"

"Oh I'd like to see you try"

He crooks his finger at her."Jen,"

She shakes her head boldly.

"Jennifer..."

Jen stood there staring at him challengingly.

"Jennifer Angela Shepard come here **now**.Don't make me come and get you"Gibbs warns.

'Crap...he used my full name...he's pissed off for sure' she thinks.

Those thoughts were shaken out of her head when she bolts for the stairs.

Gibbs obviously was waiting for her to run and he hops over the couch.

She gets to the start of the stairway before Gibbs grabs her by the waist, turns her around and pulls her over his shoulder.

If Tony were there to witness it, his exact words would be," This is just like in the John Wayne films..."

"Jethro put me down!Can't we just talk about this like adults!?"she didn't want to give Lexi the satisfaction of overhearing.(She was unaware that Lexi had gotten the satisfaction and was thoroughly enjoying it at the moment!).

"Nope, you did all the talking when that book flew past my head"Gibbs says walking into his room and slamming the door shut.

He sits on his bed and wastes no time in sitting on his bed and flipping Jen over his knee.

"Jethro you will regret this!"

"I'm not the one over my knee now am I Jenny?"he answers teasingly."Can you tell me why we're here?"

"Well, I can tell you why you're a gigantic bas-OW!"Jen receives a sharp swat for her sarcastic reply.

"Try again"

Jen sighs."I threw a small book at you-"

"Small!?SMALL!?Jen you were reading a damn Harry Potter novel!"

"Okay okay it was a large book...but I missed!"

"Damn straight you missed!"

"I should really improve my aim..."she mumbles earning herself 3 hard smacks.

"Owww!Dammit Jethro!"

"Now...you forgot one thing Jen"Gibbs says.

"What?"

"You **disturbed** me while I was watching TV"Gibbs says with a smirk.

Jen realizes that he used her words against her."Oh you can just go to hell!"

"Alright Jennifer Angela, that's it"Gibbs starts raining down sharp swats causing Jen to screech.

"Ow!Dammit!Jethro-ouch! Stop it!"

"Say it Jen!"

"Say ouch!What!OW!"

"You'll never disturb or throw a book at me again!Say it now Jenny!"

"IT NOW JENNY!OWW!"

"More sarcasm?And you say Lexi's a smart ass!"Gibbs smacks her harder.

"Okay!OWWW!I'll never disturb ow! you or throw a ow ow! Book at your OW! Head again! Ow! OW!"Jen shrieks.

Gibbs stops;Jen composes herself before getting off of his lap and lying on the bed (on her stomach of course!).

"Jethro?"

"Yeah Jen"

"That was Lexi's way of payback wasn't it?"Jen asks.

Gibbs nods.

"Well played Lexi!We're even!"Jen yells.

"Thanks!Nice to know!Night guys!"Lexi answers.

"Night Lexi!"they call.

"Hey Mom?"Lexi calls out.

"Yes sweetie?"Jen answers.

"I didn't know you were so vocal!Lexi has ears too!"Lexi calls out, amusement in her voice.

Gibbs lets loose a loud laugh that he tries to stifle but fails when he sees the blush creep up to Jen's ears.

"And thanks Gibbs!"Lexi calls out once more.

"Welcome"he calls back between another laugh.

He calms down and lays next to Jen who has her face buried in the bed sheet.

"How ya feeling?"

Jen lifts her head up."Like I got played by a 13 year old...you?"she asks sarcastically.

"You gotta admit that was funny though Jen"Gibbs says chuckling.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever Jethro..I'm going to bed"Jen says rolling her eyes.

Gibbs turns off the lamp...after a moment of silence, Jen flicks the switch back on.

Gibbs looks at her quizzically when she gets up with a hiss.

"Jen?"

Jen turns around with frustration visible on her face."I'm actually sorry that I threw my book at you.I was getting to the good part"she says and she flounces off back downstairs.

He chuckles.'Got her for ya Lex' he thinks to himself.

End ~*~ :)


End file.
